Taken Away
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven loses her powers and her connection to her father and becomes a normal girl. But she still wants to fight evil, so she trains with Robin everyday. With all the time they spend together, Robin falls for her. But she is in love with Beastboy.


Maybe it's true that you don't realize what you have until it's gone. But maybe it's also true that you never realize what you don't have until you lose what you do have. Life can be confusing like that sometimes.

Raven lost something.

A flash, a scream, pain like nothing she'd ever felt... Then, strangely, peace.

The peace was incredible, it was as if all her worries had disappeared, everything in her head that told her what to do had shut up, the heavy feelings of the people around her were gone. Her mind was clear.

When she opened her eyes, everything was brighter. She was in her boyfriend Beastboy's arms. She felt bliss.

"Raven?" She heard Robin's voice, and upon looking around she found herself to be in the infirmary. They were all there, Starfire looking worried, Robin with his arms crossed, Beastboy beside her studying her features as if they were strange to him, and of course Cyborg running tests.

"Yes?" Raven finally responded to Robin.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She looked at him quizically, "I feel fine. Why shouldn't I?" she asked, and when he didn't answer she probed, "Why? What happened?"

"You were hit in battle while fighting Slade."Starfire said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I feel fine, in fact I feel greater than I've ever felt!"

Robin nodded to Cyborg who handed a mirror to Raven. She looked around at her friends then at herself in the mirror.

"Ahh!" she threw the mirror at the ground where it shattered. What she had seen, the face she saw, was not her's! This face looked...normal! Normal black hair, normal blue eyes, normal peach skin, and no chakra!

"What happened to me?" she asked frantically.

"Rae?" Beastboy said, "Try to use your powers."

She reached out her hand, her normal looking hand, even though she could feel inside her that it was true, and nothing happened. Her powers were gone.

"Wha..." Raven looked at her palms and slowly balled them into fists. Her arms shook, and she wished so much that she could teleport away at that moment. But she couldn't so she did the next best thing, she covered her face and cried.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire signaled Beastboy to comfort his girlfriend, but her crying was unfamiliar with him and he could only think to gently rub her back.

"It's..." Beastboy started. He was going to say "okay" but after thinking he realized that if it was anything, it was not okay. So he said, "It's going to be better," not even quite knowing what he meant.

Two months later...

Raven threw a punch a Robin, who grabbed her fist and flipped her on her back. They had been sparing on the roof for almost and hour now, and Raven was so far the obvious loser.

"Give up?" Robin asked, leaning over her with a smirk on his face. Raven grabbed his ankles.

"Never!" she shoved his legs to the side, making him fall. Raven jumped to her feet and took her fighting stance.

"Go Raven!" Beastboy called from where he and Starfire were watching.

"No! Go Robin!" Starfire cheered, knocking Beastboy over.

Robin stood up and brushed the dust off his spandex. He took his fighting stance and beckoned for Raven to give him everything she had.

Raven punched at Robin rapidly but he blocked every single one. Finally Robin did a double backflip out of Raven's line of fire then lunged at her with the intention of kicking her down, but Raven was quick to react and stopped Robin's foot with both her hands. Robin took this opportunity to punch Raven down.

"Always have a free arm to block the next attack." Robin instruct her. She nodded and held out both arms for Robin to help her. He sighed and grabbed her hands. Raven gripped Robin's hands tightly as she kicked him between the legs with every ounce of power she had in her leg.

Robin moaned sharply in pain.

"Always have a free arm to block the next attack." Raven mocked him.

Robin fell to his knees, holding his sensitive area with both hands. Beastboy cheered for Raven but stopped when he saw she was leaving and that she looked pretty upset.

"Rae? Raven!" he ran after her. They were inside in the hallway when Beastboy caught up to her, "Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she grumbled then continued walking away. But Beastboy wouldn't give up that easily.

"We discussed this, Raven. Now that you can express your emotions and feelings you don't need to keep things bottled up. You shouldn't. It's not good for you. So tell me what's wrong."

Raven sighed, "Why can't I ever win? This practice is useless!"

"Raven, you only started training a little while ago and Robin's been doin it his whole life. You can't actually expect to be better than him already. I mean, no normal person is gonna-"

"I'm not a normal person! At least... I was." she sighed, "I guess, it just annoys me that I am so weak. And I get so angry and selfish, and I have this built up fury and hatred toward Slade and It just makes me angry with myself for being so angry and I always take it out on Robin when we train because it frustrates me that I'm powerless and now I can't feel other peoples emotions that were always so clear yet I can't make head or tail of my own emotions or control them, but the scary thing is that sometimes I don't want to control them. and- "

Beastboy put an arm around her shoulders, "Its called being a teenager. Something i guess was hard for you to do before. And you're not weak," he assured her, "Your great in every way possible."

Raven's face turned pink and she longed to have her hood at that moment. Unfortunately she had ditched her robe a few weeks ago and switched to wearing just a white leotard with boots to better suit her in hand to hand combat.

Beastboy smiled when she became embarrassed, "You don't believe me?" he asked.

"I'm not perfect." she said quietly, but she was smiling.

"You are to me" Beastboy said, staring into Raven's darting blue eyes, "Can I give you a kiss?"

Raven smiled a little bigger and her face turned a little pinker, "You don't need to ask anymore, my powers aren't here to break all the glass in the tower like they used to." she reminded him.

"I know, but I wouldn't kiss you if you didn't want me to... so can I?"

Raven fein thought about it then said, "That would be acceptable."

They shared an deep, intimate kiss that could have gone on longer than it did but Starfire flew past them at the speed of light on her way to the kitchen and interrupted them by knocking them both down.

Beastboy helped Raven to her feet just as Robin came limping.

"You're improving, Raven, it's good, but you still need more practice. How about we spar today after dinner?" Robin asked.

Raven looked to Beastboy, they had plans to go to the beach after dinner.

Beastboy looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Alright," Raven said, "After dinner it is."

"See you then." Robin nodded to them then limped away, groaning with every step. He seemed tense underneath the pain, but neither Beastboy or Raven thought much of it.

"Sorry." Raven said once Robin was gone, "I didn't have to train tonight, we still could've gone."

"No, it's fine. You really need the training."

She sighed, "I want to get better. I want to be a part of the team. I want to fight evil, and if this is the way I have to do it then so be it."

"Good." Beastboy said, "It just wouldn't be the same without you."

after dinner...

"Come in Raven." Robin said while he pushed some weight lifting equipment to the side. Raven sat on a bench and watched as Robin pushed the machines to the side and pulled out weights, balls, and benches out into random places. When he was finished he wiped a single bean of sweat off his forehead and sat down by Raven to admire his work.

"Sorry about... well, you know, kicking you earlier." Raven apologized quietly.

"Its okay, you aren't the first girl to... Never mind. Anyways we're gonna try something new," Robin began, "I won't go easy on you, and I don't want you to hold back because you don't want to hurt me. For all intensive purposes, let's say I'm Slade."

"So then what is all this," she gestured at the randomly placed equipment, "What's all this stuff for?"

"For you to really feel like I am the bad guy, you have to feel like you aren't in the safety of the tower, but in a dark, dangerous place." he stood and shut the lights out. The training room was pitch black.

"Robin?" she called," Ahh!" she felt a blow on her side.

"I'm Slade!" he hissed.

Raven backed up silently, reaching behind her she found a dumbbell on a weight bench. She gripped it tightly, listening for Robin to get close to her. She heard something to her right, and threw the dumbbell to her left. It crashed and she heard Robin go after the sound.

Raven knew she had Robin now, he thought she was on the other side of the room. She followed him swiftly, but just as she was about to attack, "Ahh!" Robin grabbed Raven's wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"You think I would let you trick me like that?" he chuckled just behind her ear. Raven could just see the smirk on Robin's face, and if he didn't have her in a head lock she would have wiped it right off, "If I was really Slade, you'd be dead."

"If I had my powers, YOU would be dead" she grumbled. Robin released her and turned the lights on.

"You can do this, Raven," he said, "You've absorbed nearly half of everything I accumulated in half my life. Hand-to-hand combat comes naturally to you." He put his hand on her shoulder, "However you've only been learning the easy stuff."

Red lights and loud beeping suddenly filled the training room. Robin bounded out of the room while Raven sulked and followed. Another battle she couldn't help in.

When she got to the living room, everyone else was already leaving. Beastboy tugged at her arm.

"Come on! " he said eagerly, "Robin thinks you can help. We're up against Overload. Let's go!" he gave one last pull on her arm before she turned around and followed the team.

Overload was trying to steal giant spools of valuable copper cords from a warehouse for an evil plan. Unfortunately the teen titans weren't a part of it.

"Freeze, Overload!" Robin shouted.

Overload seemed to have no intention of doing what he was told and began hurtling various things at the titans.

"Titans - move!" They all moved out of the way before a giant crate came crashing down where they had been standing, "Go!" Robin commanded his team. They all took their turn against their electrifying foe, but Raven could never get in a good hit. Overload would always knock her several feet away from him and someone else would swoop in to fight Overload while Raven recovered. In the end it started raining and Beastboy smashed a hole in the roof which took care of overload. But in all the confusion of the fight, no one noticed that Raven had disappeared until Starfire realized that her friend wasn't there.

"Um, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy?" She started timidly, looking carefully around the building.

"What Star?"Robin asked as he placed overload in a rubber box and locked it with an aluminum lock. Beastboy and Cyborg were laughing at each others silly mistakes.

"Where is Raven?" the three boys looked around, but didn't see her.

Robin stood up, "Raven!" he called. She didn't answer, "Search the perimeter!" Robin pointed at Beastboy, "Do an arial search," he ponted at Starfire, "Cyborg, try to find her using GPS, I'm going to search the building, Go!" they all went off in their various assignments.

Beastboy didn't know what to think, "Why did I let her out of my sight! This was her first battle I should have been extra careful to watch her!" he ridiculed himself, "Raven?" he yelled her name. He turned into a blood hound and began to sniff around.

Up in the air, Starfire saw no one outside the building except for Beastboy, and the only way out of the top of the building was the gaping hole that Beastboy had made, "I do not see her up here." she reported through her communicator.

Cyborgs voice came through after a minute,"I can't pick up a signal from her and my thermal scanners say no one is here but us." he said.

"I'm not getting any scents out here." Beastboy said.

"Regroup inside." came Robin's voice.

Once they were all there Robin led them to the security room.

"Look at this," he played a security video of their fight with overload, "Aaaaand... there!" he paused it and pointed to the background.

"Raven!" Starfire gasped. They saw her being consumed by what looked like her very own dark energy.

"She's... gone?" Tears began to form in the corners of Beastboy's eyes but he blinked them away, "What do we have to do to get her back?" he looked to Robin for the answer.

"I-" Robin shrugged and stared at the screen, "I honestly don't know."

Beastboy stared at him in amazement, "But you always know! You have to know! We have to save Raven!"

"We will find her, but there are millions of people in this city, where do you think we should start?" Robin asked.

"Well I would start with the person who has the most to do with Raven's powers."

"Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"Who else? He took them away I'd say that's a start!"

"Your right," Robin agreed, "Slade is a good start. Here's what we need to do," they all huddled around Robin as he explained the plan to get Raven back.


End file.
